1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jump-rope exercisers and the like and, more particularly, to a jump-rope simulator incorporating rotatable, counterbalancing weights integrally within a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical fitness and health concerns are among the areas of highest concern among Americans today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone and maintain a healthy lifestyle. One favorite tool of many who exercise is the jump rope. Jumping rope is a high-impact, high aerobic activity that develops cardiovascular and muscular endurance along with agility, coordination, and muscular strength. It can be done virtually anywhere and equipment costs are minimal. However, it does have some disadvantages. First it requires a high ceiling height to allow the rope to swing overhead. Second and perhaps most importantly, it requires some practice until one develops the coordination necessary to jump rope without becoming tangled in it. Only then can one derive the maximum workout and associated health benefits.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.Title5,895,341Jump rope simulator6,409,636Electronic jump rope4,593,899Exercise jumping rope4,489,934Exercise jumping rope4,179,119A skipping rope employing a wire rope and woodenhandles3,415,515A fitness rope for use in both jumprope and stretchingexercises1,010,015A fitness rope for use in both jumprope and stretchingexercises
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,341, issued in the name of Jones. While the '341 references provides a pair of handles that are separate and not connected by a tether, such a feature, incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over this prior art.
Consequently, there is a need for means by which the health benefits associated with jumping rope can be obtained without the disadvantages as listed above.